


Winds of Change

by AngelEyes93



Series: Just The Two Of Us [8]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Dancing, Dandelion Field, Eugunzel, F/M, Fluff, Girlfriend Proposal, Kingdom of Corona (Disney), Marriage Proposal, Sokai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelEyes93/pseuds/AngelEyes93
Summary: Sora and Kairi return to the Kingdom of Corona a week later, and Sora instantly picks up on the fact that Eugene isn't acting like himself. The reason? He wants to propose to Rapunzel. Sora and Eugene set up a festival while Rapunzel and Kairi go dress shopping. Sora/Kairi. Eugene/Rapunzel. Sequel to Wishing With The Wind.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Just The Two Of Us [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059896
Kudos: 7





	Winds of Change

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thank you for reading one of my SoKai shorts. :) I absolutely love Sora and Kairi together, and this Kingdom of Corona fic directly follows my first one, Wishing With The Wind. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy and thanks again for reading!
> 
> Comments, bookmarks, and kudos are all greatly appreciated. :)
> 
> \- Angie

"I bet Eugene and Rapunzel will be surprised to see us back so soon." Sora said.

"I'm sure. But I get the feeling Rapunzel likes surprises." Kairi giggled. 

Sora nodded in agreement.

The pair had just been to the Kingdom of Corona nearly a week ago where they danced and enjoyed the lanterns with the princess of sun and the former wanted thief turned good samaratian. 

"Look, up ahead." Kairi pointed to the docks, where Rapunzel and Eugene Fitzherbert were talking amongst themselves as they sat on the bridge, toes dipping into the water.

"Rapunzel! Eugene!" Sora called out as he and Kairi made their way over to them.

The two stood up, smiling from ear to ear.

"Sora! Kairi!" Rapunzel happily yelled, running to Kairi to hug her tightly, then embracing Sora. 

Eugene Fitzherbert walked over and gave a friendly wave. "Nice to see you two lovebirds again, and so soon."

Sora laughed. "We just couldn't stay away. Not after all the fun you guys showed us."

"So what have you guys been up to?" Kairi asked curiously.

"You know... same old, same old! Making sure things are running smoothly in town. Getting to know the townspeople, which has been really fun. Everyone's so nice." Rapunzel cooed. 

"That's great. Sounds like you're doing a fine job as princess." Sora complimented.

Rapunzel's beaming smile only grew at this.

"Anything new with you, Eugene?" Sora nudged the fellow brunette, who seemed unusually quiet.

Eugene shook his head, eyes shifting a little as he answered.

"No, no... I think Rapunzel covered everything. And I assist wherever I can." 

Sora and Kairi both raised a curious eyebrow. Something wasn't right.

"Since you two are here, we'll absolutely have to have another festival. Any excuse to dance, right?" Rapunzel said with a giggle, grabbing Kairi's hands with her own in excitement. Kairi joined in her laughter.

"Sounds fun. Rapunzel, why don't you show Kairi around? Flynn and I will get to work on the festival."

"Really? You're sure, Sora?" Rapunzel asked.

Sora gave a thumbs up, smiling and winked. 

"Course. Leave it to us. Right, Eugene?" He turned to the taller man, who still seemed to be not himself. 

Eugene nodded and forced a smile.

"You can trust us. We've done crazier things." Eugene said with a shrug. 

"Okay! In that case, Kairi and I will see you later!" Rapunzel took Kairi's hand, leading her excitedly into town.

Sora turned to Eugene, arms crossed, eyebrows furrowed. 

"So... what's going on with you?"

Eugene gulped, then sulked, hanging his head. 

"Is it that... obvious?"

"Well, it... um... " 

Sora sighed. 

"Yeah... it kinda is."

Eugene picked his head back up.

"If you two can see it... I know she sees it."

"Who, Rapunzel?"

Eugene nodded.

"Mind filling me in?" Sora asked.

Eugene dug into the small, brown woven satchel hanging from his belt. He opened his hand, revealing a golden ring with a heart shaped amethyst gem in the center. 

"Eugene... you're going to-" 

Eugene nodded, then sighed.

"Or at least... I want to. I've never loved anyone this much before... ever."

Sora smiled. 

"Eugene... you make Rapunzel really happy. I'm going to help you."

The taller man's eyes lit up.

"R-Really?"

Sora nodded. "We've got some serious work to do on this festival."

xxxxxx

"Ooo I love this shade of purple. It'd be perfect on you." Rapunzel said as she and Kairi peered into a store's window display.

Kairi giggled. 

"Thanks. You really think I should buy a dress for tonight?"

Rapunzel nodded her head eagerly. "Of course! When Sora sees you in it, he's not gonna know what to do!"

Kairi blushed a little at the mention of Sora's name.

"How are you and Eugene, by the way? He seemed... not himself."

Rapunzel frowned, and seemed to be deep in thought for a moment.

"Yeah... I know what you mean... he's been like that since you guys left. And I can't for the life of me figure out why. I try asking, but he swears everything is fine. Is it... me, you think?"

Kairi turned to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Of course not! Eugene is absolutely crazy about you. Maybe he wants to surprise you?"

"You think?" Rapunzel's green eyes looked hopeful. Kairi smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it!" 

Rapunzel's smile returned to her face at Kairi's reassurance.

"Thanks, Kairi."

The redhead nodded, and before long, the two were inside trying on dresses.

xxxxxx

"Soo... how would you like to do it?" Sora asked as he and Eugene were putting up streamers and lights in the town's main plaza. 

"You know... I've asked myself that ever since I got the ring."

"Maybe you're just thinking about it too hard." 

"You're probably right about that..."

"I think we should set up, and when the festival begins, you'll know what to do."

Eugene looked at Sora, pausing from his decorating.

"You... really... think so?"

Sora smiled, nodding. 

"I do. You just have to give yourself more credit."

xxxxxx

"Oh my gosh... you look absolutely amazing!" Rapunzel cooed, her hands clasped together as she took in the sight of Kairi in her new dress.

"Really?" Kairi asked shyly. Rapunzel nodded.

"Take a look at yourself."

Kairi turned to the full length mirror outside of the dressing rooms. Her dress was a delicate shade of lavender, and had small, thin straps adorned by light pink roses. The dress ended just before her toes due to her short height, and had a small slit towards the bottom that went up just before her right knee. On her neck there was a lavender choker necklace with a pink rose charm and on her ears there were dangling rose bud earrings to match. On her feet were gold flats.

Kairi smiled. 

"I love it..." 

"Sora's gonna love it, too!" Rapunzel added. Kairi giggled, turning to her cheerful friend.

"It's your turn."

Rapunzel looked down at the dress in her hands and headed to the dressing room while Kairi stared back at her reflection.

_I hope Sora likes this..._

"Well, what do ya think?" Rapunzel's voice broke Kairi from her trance. She turned, and instantly smiled.

"You look soo pretty." Kairi mused.

"Why thank you." 

Rapunzel stood beside her, gazing at her reflection. Her dress was a cobalt blue and hung delicately off her shoulders along with a sweetheart neckline. The dress ended just before her knees, flaring out at the bottom. On her neck was a necklace with sapphires hanging off and on her feet were silver flats. In her short, brunette hair was a silver flower tucked behind her bangs. 

"Ready to dance?" She asked Kairi. 

The redhead eagerly nodded, and Rapunzel grabbed her hand, leading her out of the store. 

xxxxxx

"Look, here they come." Sora nudged Eugene, who peered over where Sora was looking.

"Sora... what if I still don't know how to..."

Sora smiled. 

"Just relax. Enjoy the festival. It'll come to you. I just know it."

As the two girls strolled over, Eugene and Sora were utterly speechless at their beauty.

"Kairi... wow..." He scratched the back of his head nervously.

Kairi giggled, taking his hands with hers.

"You like it?"

"Like it? I love it." Sora confirmed, leaning in to kiss her cheek. Kairi's smile only grew with this.

"Would you like to dance?" Sora asked.

"Is that a question?" Kairi's tone was playful and happy as Sora led her to the cobblestone streets where other townspeople swayed and tapped their feet to the music under the lights and streamers. 

"Eugene... I missed you. Not really used to not spending the day together..." Rapunzel shyly said.

Eugene felt a smile tugging at his lips, as he cupped her face gently.

"Rapunzel... I know what you mean. It feels strange to me when you're not around. I missed you too."

She blushed, a slight scarlet color rising to her pale skin.

"May I also say, you look quite breathtaking."

Rapunzel giggled softly.

"Thanks. I picked this out just for you, you know."

Eugene stared at her lovingly.

"Well, aren't I lucky?" He extended his hand out to her, and she took it. The two began to dance as they held onto each other.

"So, what did you and Eugene really do all day?" Kairi asked.

Sora laughed. "Is it that obvious something else was going on?"

Kairi gave Sora a look, and Sora nodded his head.

"Alright, alright... you got me... Eugene is nervous about proposing... he bought Rapunzel a ring."

Kairi gasped. "Oh my gosh, really?"

"Mhmm. Eugene is nervous about it though. So as we set up the festival, I was just trying to talk him through it, you know."

"Aww... well that was very nice of you." Kairi complimented as Sora spun her around.

"Next time let me know so I can dress up too, by the way."

Kairi laughed.

"Okay... but Sora, you always look cute."

"Really?" He blushed ever so slightly.

Kairi nodded.

"Thanks... you do too... but tonight... I seriously can't keep my eyes off of you."

This earned Sora a loving kiss on the lips, their bodies stopping their dance temporarily to focus on the kiss they were sharing in the middle of the plaza.

"Eugene... I'm so glad you seem more like yourself tonight..." Rapunzel said softly as Eugene and herself danced.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been... distant..."

"Rapunzel... I... " Eugene sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Eugene, just tell me what's wrong."

He took a breath before speaking. 

"Rapunzel... since I met you, my life has changed so much. And I want to move in a new direction in life..."

"New direction... like, without me?"

"What? No, that's not-"

Rapunzel frowned, and pulled her hands away from him.

"You can't think that I-"

"That the good samaritian life isn't for you?"

The brunette felt utterly helpless as the princess of sun came to her own conclusion about his change of behavior. He touched the satchel on his belt, but froze. He knew it wasn't the right time. Not when she was so upset and thinking the absolute worst of him.

"Rapunzel, please..." Eugene's tone was pleading. She didn't seem phased by it, as she turned her back to him.

"I... I need to be alone..." She choked out, before running off toward the town's gates. 

"Rapunzel!" Eugene yelled, chasing after her.

Sora and Kairi heard Eugene yelling her name, and turned, running over to him with concern. 

"What's wrong?" Kairi asked.

Eugene stopped at the sound of Kairi's voice, turning to his two friends.

"I... I did it all wrong... Rapunzel thinks I... want a life without her in it. I've gotta catch up to her."

"Right." Sora confirmed as the three of them gave chase.

xxxxxx

Rapunzel ended up losing Eugene in the forest marsh, the dark part of the forest her former step mother had warned her about. She'd gotten lost in here once before... but this time, she felt so much more vulnerable, as Eugene's words from before ran through her head over and over.

_And I want to move in a new direction in life..._

Tears rolled down her cheeks. She couldn't believe it. The person she loved most wanted a life without her in it.

She wiped tears away as fast as she could, but it was no use. New ones took their place just as soon as she whisked them away. 

"Oh Eugene..." She whispered, still crying as she made her way through the darkened woods.

"Rapunzel!" 

She could hear Kairi's voice.

"Kairi!" She called back shuffling through some bushes. 

"There you are!" Kairi said, embracing her friend immediately. 

"So glad you're okay..." The redhead remarked, letting her go.

"Kairi... what do you do when the person you love... wants a life without you in it?"

She frowned, taking Rapunzel's hands with hers.

"Rapunzel... what do you mean?"

"Eugene he... he said he wanted to move in a new direction in his life... you know, when we first met, he used to be a common thief... a wanted one, at that... but I thought he had changed."

"What a fool I am..." Rapunzel began to cry quietly. Kairi tightened her grip on Rapunzel's hands ever so slightly.

"You're no fool. And I'm sure Eugene just didn't explain himself properly... I think you should talk to him."

"I don't know if I can... "

"You can... believe me. Do you trust me?"

Rapunzel nodded. Kairi smiled.

"Come with me."

xxxxxx

The girls reunited with the boys on the beach just before the Kingdom of Corona. Sora and Kairi stood off to the side to give Eugene and Rapunzel their space. 

"Rapunzel!" Eugene embraced her, hugging her tightly.

"I'm so glad you're safe..." He whispered.

Rapunzel tensed against him, but let him hold her. 

He released her, and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I've... got a lot of explaining to do, don't I?"

She nodded, her face serious. He let out a sigh.

"Look, Rapunzel... my life has changed a lot since meeting you, but I mean that in the best way possible. Before meeting you, I stole things, scammed people, and lied to get whatever I thought I deserved. You taught me that treating people with respect and doing things for the good of other people is... rewarding. It not only helps others, it helps me grow as a person. I have grown so much because of you. I truly don't know how I could ever repay you... I honestly don't know what I did to deserve someone like you to cross paths with me. But it doesn't matter... because I am forever grateful."

Eugene got down on one knee in front of her. Rapunzel stared at him curiously.

"Rapunzel... will you continue to make me the happiest man in the Kingdom of Corona and marry me?"

He took out the ring, holding it up toward her.

She covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes widened with tears filling them.

She uncovered her lips and asked,

"Eugene... is this... are you really asking me?"

Eugene nodded, a smile tugging at his lips.

"I am... so, what do you say?"

She smiled, nodding her head eagerly.

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" She jumped up and down happily, and Eugene stood, putting the ring on her finger. She gazed down at it in astonishment.

"Oh Eugene... this ring is soo beautiful."

"It's got absolutely nothing on you."

She laughed as he swooped her up in his arms to kiss her passionately. 

Sora and Kairi clapped, happy that Eugene had proposed to Rapunzel successfully. 

xxxxxx

"Hey, Kairi..." Sora said as he and Kairi sat in the field of dandelions, just the two of them.

"Hmm?"

He plucked a dandelion and closed his eyes, blowing out the fuzzy particles into the air around them.

He opened his eyes, gazing at her.

"Do you think my wish is going to come true?"

Kairi giggled. "I'm sure it will."

"Guess I'm about to find out..." Sora said.

"What do you mean?"

Sora took Kairi's hands with his.

"Kairi... will you be my girlfriend?"

Her eyes glimmered with happiness as a smile tugged at her lips. 

"Yes. You know, it's about time you asked." Her tone was playful as she gazed into his eyes, grinning. 

Sora laughed, and pulled her closer to kiss her. When they pulled away, Kairi asked,

"So, did your wish come true?"

Sora nodded, cupping her face with his palm.

"Got any more wishes before we head home?" 

Sora thought for a moment. He grabbed her hand, standing up and helping her to her feet. He led her to the hill.

"Ready?" 

Kairi giggled. "Yes."

"1..." He started the count.

"2..." She continued.

"3." They said together, before running and sliding down the long hill of grass, dandelion fuzz dancing all around them as they laughed all the way down. The two laid in the grass, facing each other, fingers intertwined. 

"I love you, Sora..." Kairi cooed.

Sora blushed, smiling as her words fully struck him.

"I love you... " He breathed as she giggled, leaning in to close the gap between them.


End file.
